The Leadership Administrative Core (LAC) is responsible for the organizational, communication and regulatory functions of the Pittsburgh Pepper OAIC. The LAC receives valuable input and direction from 5 advisory groups including 1) the External Advisory Board (EAB) (national experts), 2) the Institutional Advisory Board (multidisciplinary group of experts on aging from the University and the UPMC health system), 3) the Community Advisory Board (representatives from local health care agencies, IRB, media, and local leaders), 4) the REC Advisory and the PESC Advisory groups (both internal and external experts). These boards provide advice and insight to the Executive Committee composed of leaders and co-leaders of OAIC cores. Our specific aims are to: 1. Foster communication and multidisciplinary collaboration among OAIC investigators, cores and projects. 2. Promote awareness and involvement in our work by relevant investigators and research programs in and outside the University of Pittsburgh. 3. Represent the OAIC to the University through the Institutional and Community Advisory Boards. 4. Represent the OAIC to other OAICs and the larger academic, NIH, clinical and lay communities. 5. Through the EAB, maintain independent oversight of OAIC processes, resources and progress. 6. Establish new independent REC and PESC oversight committees as requested by NIA. 7. Provide research oversight and safety monitoring for all OAIC human studies and help establish a Data and Safety Monitoring Board as necessary. 8. Sponsor a Research Seminar series, an Annual Retreat, Workgroups, a publication/communication committee, formal grant reviews, and new partnership initiatives. 9. Increase basic and translational research partnerships. 10. Provide administrative support and manage financial records for the OAIC as a whole. 11. Collaborate outside the Institution on OAIC related themes. For this renewal, we implement several innovative programmatic changes. First, we add a new discrete Resource Core, the Biology of Mobility and Aging Core (BMAC), derived from new and existing Basic Science laboratories. Second, we add TEAM Science sessions to incorporate complementary basic and clinical presentations and foster cross talk and collaboration. Third, a new telemedicine workgroup will pursue novel opportunities for distance technology clinical research. Fourth, we extend our Visiting Professorships to National thought leaders to increase attention to basic and translational Biology of Mobility and Aging. Fifth, we will expand our dissemination efforts by 1) supporting a Dissemination Champion(community leader) and 2) implement innovative ?Story Booth? podcasts of OAIC participants sharing their clinical research experience.